Gotham Enchanted
by BloodyTink
Summary: Bruce becomes friends with Henry Mills, the new kid at school. Soon their worlds will collide in ways that neither one of them could image.


Chapter 1 Bruce and the New Kid

 **Author's Note: Okay, the other day I was just sitting in front of my laptop trying desperately to come up with some new fan fiction ideas for this month when this one popped in my head. Once is my number one favorite show but I also love other shows, like Gotham. I noticed there are at least two Once/Gotham crossover stories so I decided to write one myself. I always wondered how the characters of Once would interact with the characters on Gotham.**

 **In the Gotham universe after episode 2x17 'Into the Woods', where Bruce decided to come home instead of going back to the streets with Selina. It was fun watching Bruce learning how the criminal ground works and stuff but let's not forget he's still just a kid.**

 **In the Once universe it's a mix of season four and five, only a changed a few things. For starters Rumple does give Belle the real dagger and he never found that stupid hat. So they are happily married just like they are suppose to be. Also, Robin Hood is very much alive and Zelena is "not" pregnant with Robin's child. I just want to make it clear that I am not happy what the writers are doing with some the characters. Why are Adam and Eddy messing with Rumple and Regina's happiness? Belle under the sleeping curse and Rumple not being able to wake her. And Hades killing Robin. I thought the show is suppose to be about hope! They better fix this before the season finale tomorrow. That's all I'm saying.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Happy reading!**

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk in history class, trying to pay attention to today's lesson but failing miserably. It's strange being back in school after living in the streets for weeks. He honestly wanted to be at home looking for the one that hired Matches to kill his parents. But Alfred insisted that he go back to school and catch up on what he missed.

Although the man technically worked for Bruce, Alfred was the adult and he asserted himself as both his butler and guidance and told him he was going to school today even if he had to drag him out of the house kicking and screaming. It was strange being back to his old life after living in abandon buildings and stealing money for your next meal for weeks on end. Life on at the streets was hard. But it wasn't completely terrible. He had Selina to keep him company. Just the thought of the street girl brought a smile at his face.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. It was Principal Duncan, a man in his early 40's with salt and pepper hair, followed by a boy around his age. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Class we have a new student. This is Henry Mills. I trust you will make Mr. Mills feel welcome," Principal Duncan announced.

A few students politely said hi while the rest just nodded or just continued taking notes.

"Henry, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Wayne," Ms. Wakefield, the blonde history, said to the boy.

Henry looked to see where the teacher was pointing at and soon sat down at the empty seat next to him. As soon as the principal left the room Ms. Wakefield continued with her lesson. Bruce watched as Henry took out a notebook and pen from his backpack and started taking down notes with the rest of the class. After a moment he turned his attention back to the front of the room.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Bruce made his way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food. He found an empty table at the far corner of the room and sat down. He was used to being alone Even before his parents death Bruce has been a loner. There were a few kids that talk to him from time to time but they were more like acquaintances.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I seat here," a voice called out to him.

Bruce looked up to see Henry Mills from history class standing in front of him holding a tray of food.

"No, go head," Bruce nodded.

Henry sat down across from him.

"Thanks. Everywhere else is full. I'm Henry by the way," the boy said.

"I know. We're in the same history class together. I'm Bruce Wayne, but you probably already know that," Bruce said.

"No, should I," Henry asked confused.

Bruce looked at him like was from Mars. Wait! He honestly didn't know who he was?

"You've never heard of the Wayne family? One of the oldest and richest families in Gotham," Bruce asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of you guys. I just moved here from Maine with my family so I don't really know anybody here. Can you pass the salt," he asked.

As Bruce passed him the salt he couldn't help but stare at the Mills boy. There was something different about him.

"You want some of my fries," Henry asked.

"Sure," Bruce nodded.

He was so used to people acting like he was royalty whenever the name 'Wayne' but here was the new kid treating him like an ordinary classmate. It was nice.

"Hey Wayne!"

Bruce looked to see Tommy Elliot and a red head boy with freckles walking to their table. Oh great!

Tommy looked at Bruce and than at Henry.

"Whose the new kid? He your new boyfriend Wayne," Tommy cracked.

He took Henry's soda and took a sip.

"Hey!" Henry protested.

"Leave him alone, Tommy. He didn't do anything," Bruce warned him.

Tommy turned his attention back to him.

"You got lucky last time, Wayne. But your stupid butler isn't here to watch your back this time," Tommy threatened.

Bruce got up and quickly backed away from him. Henry quickly stepped in between them.

"Look, just back off! I don't want any trouble," Henry pleaded.

"Hey Tommy! Look at this!"

The red head pulled out a long hard copy book from Henry's bag.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Henry ran over to the kid.

The red head tossed the book over to Tommy.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet? The new kid is into fairy tales," Tommy teased.

Bruce looked at book in Tommy's hands. The title _Once Upon a Time_ written in lard gold letters. Tommy begins flipping through the pages looking confused.

"I've never heard of these kind of fairy tales. The prints are too small," Tommy commented.

"That's because your brain is too small" Henry snapped.

Tommy walked over to Henry and punched him in the face.

"You better watch your mouth, kid."

While Tommy is distracted Bruce grabbed the book from him and used it to hit him in the face with it. The red head went to help his friend but Henry jumped on his back wrapping his arm around his neck.

Soon there was a crowd of students gathering around them, chanting "fight! fight! fight!"

Tommy managed to hit Bruce in the side of his head which made him stumble a bit. But he tried to hit him a second time Bruce used the book as a shield. Then he kicked Tommy in the crotch as hard as he could. He went down fast. Henry was thrown off the red head kid's back. The red head came charging at him but Henry catapults him over his head and gets back up. The red head tries to get up but Henry kicks him the face.

"What is going on here," a voice shouted.

All the students turned to see Principal Duncan enter the cafeteria and he was mad as hell.

"Wayne! Mills! Elliot! Keener! My office now!" he ordered.

Soon the crowd broke away and they went about their business. As Tommy and Keener slowly and painfully tried to pick themselves up from the floor, Bruce turned to Henry. There was big bruise on his cheek and Bruce could feel a big lump forming at the right side of his head.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You," Henry asked.

"I'll be okay. Here's your book back," Bruce said.

"Thanks," Henry said taking the book from him.

Bruce noticed he was very attached to the book. What was so special about a book of fairy tales?

"Why did you help me back there," Henry asked curious.

"I don't like bullies. This isn't the first time Tommy Elliot has bothered somebody. Why did you help me back," Bruce asked.

"I couldn't let my friend fight those jerks alone."

This was a surprise. He just met Henry and he already saw him as a friend?

"You consider me a friend," he asked surprised.

"You stood up for me and you had my back. What else would you be," Henry asked casually.

He actually like the sound of that.

"So friend, you ready to get your butt chewed out by the principal," Bruce teased.

"Oh yeah," Henry laughed.

Bruce Wayne and his new friend Henry Mills walked side by side to the principal's office, neither of them knowing just how much they would change each other's lives.

 **Author's Note: How do you like the first chapter? It always made me sad that Henry didn't have any friends his own age to hang out with so I thought Bruce would be a good fit. I can't for the other Once and Gotham characters to interact with one another. I'm off to write the next chapter! Later!**


End file.
